


I'm Not the Hero, But That Doesn't Mean That I Wasn't Brave

by Reifromspace



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prom, Rebirth, Sacrifice, ancient artifacts for bringing people back, and in venezuela, but they still have fun at prom, he loves them but hes not sure if its really in that way, secret pen pals, starts off with henry/blue/gansey but he's not entirely in it, what happened in venezuela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: Depending on where you started the story it was about Noah Czerny.And his rebirth.The sacrifice of a stranger.The death of a robot bee.And the budding of love.





	I'm Not the Hero, But That Doesn't Mean That I Wasn't Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is a lyric from Tegan and Sara - I'm not your hero
> 
> New Series! Will be posted regularly on Fridays (writing-in-space on tumblr has the full posting schedule) I haven't been on my schedule but I'm going to work on that to have the next five chapters set up this weekend so that my posting won't change while I'm doing NaNoWriMo.
> 
> I really hope you like this, I am excited to make it!

Graduation had come and gone without much fuss.

Blue had taken Henry to her prom, Maura had insisted she go to prom for the ‘once in a lifetime experience’ alright Blue had argued that she had, had more than enough ‘once in a lifetime experiences’ for her lifetime.

Blue had asked Henry one very late night sitting on the floor of Litchfield House, Gansey had gotten up to go to the washroom from where the three of them were curled together on the carpet. Blue, with her head on his lap, had looked up at him with all of the universe in her eyes, something that often distracted Henry from most else. 

“Mom’s making me go to prom.” She said out loud, in the kind of way that made Henry think she wanted a response.

So he gave her one. “Can she make you go?”

“No not really, but she’s guilted me into it.” Blue finally looked away to the fireplace and broke the trance that Henry was lost in.

He ran his hands through his hair thoughtfully. “So when are you going to ask Gansey? You know he’s going to make a massive thing of it.”

Her eyes flicked up to him, that sly look that crossed her lips threw him off. “Well you see… that’s the thing, I’m gonna have to go to a million things with Gansey making a thing of it, but I don’t really want to make a thing of this, I don’t even really want to go. So I was thinking maybe if you were free….” She trailed off.

“You want me?” He blinked a little in confusion and surprise.

“Gansey knows I’m asking you, I already made it clear that it wasn’t about him.” There was a teasing tone to her voice as she glanced towards the bathroom. “Plus Gansey would look like Gansey, but you would dress from this century and then maybe I can end my ‘high school career’ with a little less fuss.”

Henry found himself nodding, agreeing to the idea before really even thinking it through. 

________________________________________________________________

Henry had insisted they go shopping for their outfit, and while blue had wanted to make her own dress she begrudgingly agreed to the endeavor.

By the end of the day though they had found an outfit that fit the year so well that it could not be ignored. And so Blue Sargent had to let go of her sensibilities to allow Henry to do this one thing for her.

________________________________________________________________

Maura had fretted when Henry had come to pick Blue up. Lining them up together for photos, some of just them and some of the whole family, Gansey included. Last minute touches were handled, curls were hair sprayed, Flowers were pinned and breast pockets were filled with sweet-scented herbs meant for luck and joy. 

Blue kissed her mother and Gansey before they headed for the knock-off Pig. Blue said that no matter what, letting Henry buy her a dress, and Gansey buy her jewelry, no matter the flowers from her mother or any other prom tradition, she was driving herself to the dance. So Henry sat in the passenger seat and watched her as she drove them, with great determination and fire, to her tiny Henrietta high school.

Henry had been there to pick her up a few times but he had never been on the inside and he had certainly never interacted with any of her classmates.

Of course they knew about him, nosey buggers they could be about an Aglionby academy boy interacting with a Henrietta native. They had stalked him on social media and the rest of the internet along with the rest of Blue’s boys. But Henry knew nothing of them.

As they pulled up he could see the anxiety raising in Blue’s shoulders and when they parked he leaned over rubbing at her shoulder gently. The soft skin exposed there was so warm, and she felt so alive to him. “Let's blow them all away and then make it back to Monmouth in time to watch a movie.”

His words were more comforting to her then he knew. “Thank you.” She whispered softly reaching up, for a moment he was certain she was going to take his hand from her bare skin but instead she pressed it there for a moment longer. “Alright, I think I can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're a fan of Camp Camp or Harry Potter check out my other works.
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
